


My Parents Would Be Pround

by IJustWannaAskSomething



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Humor, M/M, Porn Star AU, Rating May Change, Romance, Snoke is a dork, gay for pay, porn industry, porn stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 16:48:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7540342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IJustWannaAskSomething/pseuds/IJustWannaAskSomething
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux is a gay for pay porn star (because being a ginger finally pays off) and everything goes well until he figures he is more like gay for gay and then the guy from work turns up as his blind date.</p><p>“Well,” Hux says putting on his resting bitch face. “This is awkward.” <br/>The dude whos dick he sucked three hours earlier just nods. <br/>“So you still wanna do this?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Parents Would Be Pround

**Author's Note:**

> I also know nothing about porn, I never watched one and when I googled the salary I saw that male European porn stars don’t get payed at all, but in the US you can make a living with it. But you’re here for Kylux and not porn industry facts I hope!
> 
> Not beta read!  
> Will look over it!

Hux never regretted getting into porn, to be honest. It payed quite well, he was admired and the company treated him like a god. Also, law school was expensive.

His first time topping was weird, mostly because he never fucked a guy before, but the camera guy, Poe, was really helpful and his co-star quite patient. Sucking someone off wasn’t as bad as he thought either and he was told he was a natural at it, what filled him with a weird satisfaction. Bottoming, however took him quite some time to get used to and a few nights with a lot of lube and a dildo until he tried it on scene. Not his favourite, but whatever payed his bills.

Also, he was lucky with the company that took him in. They were very professional, payed a good salary, were adapting to his schedule from school and even payed his gym membership so he could stay in shape. Soon, he was on the rise, only because of the colour of his hair (and maybe his face), what was a first in his life. National kick a ginger day was no fun in middle school.

A lot of the other actors led quite a jet set life, so he considered himself lucky that he happened to live in the city where they had their headquarters as well as their studios. Traveling and lectures didn’t mix well.

When he chose his stage name, _the General,_ they too, accepted it without a second thought. “It has a nice ring.” His Boss, Snoke, had said and handed him a copy of the contract.

They asked him whether he wanted a social media presence, like Instagram or a Facebook or his own gallery on the website to push his popularity, but he didn’t really want a lot of proof of his porn career when he later became a lawyer so he declined. The uniqueness of his appearance could be the downfall of his professional career, he feared. Despite not broadcasting his face everywhere, he soon became quite popular and with that his pay check got bigger, too. There was another guy, named Ben Solo, who’s career also had skyrocketed under Snokes wing, who only did solo things (like jerking off in front of the camera for two hours) and Hux always wondered if his last name chosen with purpose or not. He never met him in person, only heard rumours.

 

 

 

 

With his finals over, nursing a clod and a hangover, Hux’ made his way to the studio. He should have known better than telling Phasma that right after his last exam for this semester he could go back to work, but money was tight and he wanted to eat.

“You look horrible.”

“I know.” Whining usually didn’t warm Phasmas heart, but today it magically did.

“I can’t even do a photoshoot with you like this.” She decided, standing in front of him, looking down on his miserable form in the chair.

“I need the cash, thought.” He said nasally.

She stared at him for a long time, then wrote something on her clipboard.

“You were reliable until now, so I’ll pay you what you’d made today in advance. In a week you’ll come back and do a bigger scene with a partner. Don’t disappoint me.”

“I won’t” He promised.

After a week of doing everything his mother told him that would cure his cold, he was well enough to come to work, curious what Phasma wanted him to do.

And that, kids, was the story of his first threesome.

 

He still kind of hates Phasma for throwing him into the cold water, but the threesome really boosted his career and he finally got a little more to say in what he wanted to do or not.

 

 

 

 

“We want you to do a scene with Ben Solo.” Phasma explains over the phone. He is in the gym, running the past weeks stress away.

“I thought he only did solo things.”

“Don’t try to be funny, Hux. He finally realised that that’s a dead end and that he has potential. He wants to try it. We think you two go together nicely.”

“Alright.”

“It’s just a test, it might not get published at all, so if it’s not that good, you get a third of the usual pay for compensation, unless you completely fuck up. If it gets published you get full. If Solo wants to do more scenes after that you get to use the office’ coffee machine.” She tells him.

“That’s fine.” Hux is almost dying on the treadmill right now and doesn’t really care about Ben Solos career expansion.

“Great, see you Wednesday.”

 

 

 

 

“Could you go any slower?” Hux hisses over his shoulder.

“I can do whatever I want.” Ben replies, his long hair hiding most of his face.

“It’s still me you’re fucking so-“ For the first time, this feels humiliating, kneeling on the bed with Ben Solo behind him, fucking up completely, but not in a good way.

“Guys, please” Poe interrupts from where he is standing with the camera. “Keep it professional.”

“Alright.” Ben says and rams into Hux. The ginger gasps for air and falls face first into the pillows.

“What the actual fuck, Ben? What is wrong with you?” He groans and tries to hit the dark haired man behind him, but fails.

“You said I was going too slow.” He grabs Hux hair and pulls him back up.

“Seriously if you weren’t currently inside of-“

“Guys!” Poe sound a little desperate. “Can you please at least look like you don’t fight?”

“Maybe we can make a new genre of hate sex on the website?” Phasma suggests, clicking her pen a few times. This reminds Hux way too much of the tryouts for his lacross team, only that he didn’t get fucked back then.

“How about a murder caught live on camera?” Hux seethes, following the pull on his hair and elbowing Ben, this time successfully, thought he doesn’t really flinch.

“Don’t be so angry, darling.” His partner purrs, wraps one strong arm around Hux torso and traps his arms while nuzzling his neck.

“Phasma, please read out my pay check again.” He pleads, looking at her, as well as he can with Bens hand still in his hair.

“Okay, I’m so done with you.” Phasma laughs when Poe puts down the hand held camera. “I can’t work with you. I should have listened what the others said.  ‘Poe’ they said ‘Are you insane?’ Yes, they called me insane because I thought bringing you two together would be a good idea. But no. You guys are exhausting!”

“We’re. Not. Exhausting.” Hux say, talking funny because Kylo started thrusting up in him, still holding his arms down and breathing against his neck what fucking tickles. “Ben, if you don’t stop breathing down my neck I’ll need viagra.”

“Stop fighting or I’ll replace one of you with the new guy!”

“You just want to see the new guy naked.” Ben smirks, looking up.

“But don’t get your hopes up,” Hux adds. “He’s only gay for pay.”

“And has a girlfriend.” Ben says, changing his hold on Hux, reaching for his cock.

“They’ve been together for three years, I think he said.” The ginger can’t hold back with this piece of information, smirking as Poes smile grows colder.

“Great. My life has been reduced to being cockblocked by two guys who are currently fucking.” Poe groans.

“They stopped arguing.” Phasma points out.

“I take their arguing over bullying me any day.”

“Be careful what you wish for.”

 

 

 

 

 

The next time he sees Ben Solo they pass each other in the Hallway, Ben in a suit looking very nice and Hux in a freaking Sailor outfit. The hat probably has more fabric than the pants (more like panties) and the top together and fucking Ben Solo starts laughing so hard at the sight of Hux that he almost spits out his drink.

“Well, General, I didn’t know you joined the navy!” He breathes and Hux really wants to commit murder.

“Go fuck yourself.” He growls and hopes Ben has to shove a freaking cactus up his ass for his next solo shoot.

When the photo session is done they have quite a few nice and tasteful pictures of him, one is definitely going to be in the military themed calendar they currently put together. He’s wiping some of the oil from his chest when Phasma sweeps in, a huge coat with a lot of gold on it in hand.

“We’ll do one more outfit.” She declares. Hux always finds it funny that they call the underwear they usually have here “outfits”. “Now strip.”

“You know, you don’t have to pretend it’s for work when you want to see me naked. You can just tell me, Phas. I won’t report you for workplace harassment.“ He peels out of the tight shorts, the shirt long lost as well as the hat.

“Since your nickname is General I figured we might do something in that direction? Possibly a cover for the calendar.” She explains, slipping the greatcoat over his shoulder. “Uh-uh arms out of the sleeves.” Hux shrugs and complies. Another assistant comes in with a comb and some hairspray, doing whatever she was told to do with his hair. She must be new because she blushes and tries not to look down on a very naked Hux.

“Okay, let’s get started, we’ll do this before the green screen and I don’t really have much time left, so hurry!” Poe declares, changing some settings on his camera.

Poe takes only about three pictures, then he, Phasma and the blushing assistant agree that “it’s the one” and he’s done for the day.

When he comes home he will probably have a nice set of edited pictures from todays shoots for his portfolio.

 

 

 

 

Apparently, Ben and the General weren’t too bad together because a few weeks later he gets called in Snokes office.  
“Hux, I want you to listen to me and not storm out as soon as your hear Ben Solos name.” Snoke pauses, realises what he just said and takes off his glasses. “Anyways. So you know we’re doing the twelve days of kink for Christmas and the entire company agreed that you and Ben would be perfect for day seven.”

“What’s day seven?”

“Some light BDSM.”

“Uh.”

“You won’t do the submissive part probably.”

“Uh.”

“It’s a hundred for every released photo plus the usual pay.”

“Alright, when do we start?”

“Now. Ben has already agreed, they’re currently looking into the details of the outfits.”

He follows Snoke through the hallways of the studio, his boss greeting people left and right. The Porn industry is surprisingly not stereotypical, there are people from every way of life working backstage or as actors, however Snoke, is a surprise to him everyday. Maybe it’s the clothing, Hux thinks, sometimes Snoke looks either like a biker who lures around preschools or he wears outfits which are way too similar to the ones of Lord Voldemort.

The dressing room it packed as usual, a large whiteboard with printed out pictures of the outfits gives it a Paris Fashion Week flair. Phasma is standing next to Ben Solo, both looking through a clothing rack that is mostly black and leather.

“Nothing shiny.” Snoke decides instead of a greeting.

“General, do you like this?” Phasma presents him with something that looks like… shirtless sleeves.

“No.” He says, irritated.

“Alright, Ben?”

He just shrugs.

“We’ll need to see how it looks on you. Put it on.” Snoke orders and rifles through the hangers himself. “Shoo, Ben.”

The dark haired man takes off his polo shirt (today he wore the freshman douchebag combo of shorts, vans and a Ralf Lauren shirt) and with the help of Phasma he gets into the sleeves which connect in front of him and at his back with a buckle.

Hux cocks his head to the side. “Why do you make shirts without a shirt? Like, you can see his nipples. That’s not the point of a shirt.”

“Because we want to see his body?”

“Then let him go shirtless?”

“You don’t have a sense of fashion.”

“I wouldn’t call leather fashion-“

“Okay, great discussion, Phasma, General, let’s focus on getting you dressed. Try this on and then have a look at the accessories.”

The simple pants fit Hux well but the accessories Snoke talked about make his stomach drop. This is so not his kink. He’s glad it’s just for pictures because alone the sight of nippleclamps turns him off.

“I like this one for Solo.” He says, throwing a red ballgag into his co-workers direction.

“It’s perfect, you’re right!” Snoke agrees immediately, swooshing over to him.

“Can I put him on a leash?” Hux asks, holding up what he thinks a collar and leash is. “This one seems a bit small thought…”

“General, that is not a collar.” Phasma says, barely holding back her laughter as he drops it back on the table in disgust. If the company didn’t have such high standards of hygiene he would be running to the next doctor.

“You’re enjoying this way too much.” Ben mumbles, appearing at Hux side as he carefully picks through the items on the table.

“Kind of.” He admits. “You got to top last time, so… Payback is a bitch.”

Ben makes a sound in the back of this throat and goes back to Phasma who hands him something that is more strings than material, but hell, they are getting payed for this.

 

 

 

 

Hux shakes his head and takes another sip from the lukewarm water. The pants are way too hot and whilst it is nice to have Ben Solo on his knees, he can’t really connect with the topic. He wishes they’d just fix whatever problem there is with the lightning so they can get over with this shit.

“You okay?” Ben asks, ballgag around his neck like a necklace, his dark hair wild. He’s sitting on the king sized bed with black satin sheets and pillows, arms on his lap. Everything in their room is black. The huge armchair (which could be out of a BDSM club), the floor, the walls, the bed, their clothes… Hux hair is the only thing really sticking out, as well as the red gag.

“Sure. Best day of my life.”

“Whats your problem then?” Ben stands up and steps way too close into Hux’ personal space. They’re not even shooting yet, but who is he to back down and give a victory to Ben.

“That’s not my thing, okay? All the leather and clamps and… and..”

“Gags?”

“Yes, thank you, it’s just not my world.”

“Alright.” Ben says, but no sitting back down.

“Is it your thing?” Ben shrugs. “I’m serious, are you into this? Are you?” Hux realises how close they stand together and looks down. “Oh god, you are hard right now? Like legitimately hard? This shit turns you on?” He tries not to yell despite his irritation.

“Oh my goodness General, don’t be such a prude.”

“I’m not a prude, it’s just…”

“Just go with it, you’ll like it.” Ben says, then grabs his neck and kisses him. Like, really kisses him. For like two seconds, then he pulls back a little stares at Hux with this unbelievable dark eyes and fucking _takes_ Hux lower lip between his teeth, biting and pulling at it.

Honestly, the General is more confused about the kiss before he registers the pain that comes with it.

“What the fuck!” He spits out when Ben finally steps away, not even breathing hard despite his freaking porn show act.  “He fucking bit me!” He yells into Phasmas direction. “That’s against the contract.”

“Well spank him for it then.” She suggests, annoyed with the delay, not wanting to bother with childish actors.

“I actually got it on camera.” Poe throws in, way too pleased.

“Delete it!”

“No. That’s cover page material.” When he sees the picture later, he can’t help but agree.

 

 

The shot they get in the end is pretty good, Hux has to admit.

Poe actually had to lie on the floor to get this angle, but it’s freaking great. Ben is kneeling with his knees wide open, crotch area of the leather pants strained. His leather clad arms are bound behind his back with a collar-slash-strings construction that wraps around his torso. He’s looking at the floor, his hair hiding his face and almost that gag he wore at that time, but nevertheless it’s a great picture. A powerful man like Ben being bound and submissive is a position like this _is_ something to look at (his arms are _insane!_ ), Hux guesses. He himself has a booted foot between Bens shoulder blades, the leash wrapped around his hand once or twice and pulling it. In his other hand he holds a glowing cigarette (not a real one, unfortunately) looking down at his partner with the perfect mix of satisfaction, distain and impassiveness. His hair is strictly parted, glowing in a bright orange and he looks quite bossy despite only wearing only pants and gloves.

The picture gets so much attention that even three months after the release they get money from it because people bought this a print. A fucking print. Hux doesn’t want to know where his picture ended up.

 

 

 

 

A while ago he had figured out that he wasn’t just gay for pay but actually bi. Not that the scenes made him super horny, but he didn’t mind having sex on screen with a man like other actors and he usually got it up without pills.

Today was his first date with a guy and in hindsight, a first date with someone of the same sex after years of dating woman shouldn’t be a blind date.

His thoughts about the date later today are interrupted by his buzzing cell phone. It’s Phasma. Usually, she doesn’t call during the day because she knows he has class. Also, she usually sticks to e-Mails or texts that don’t really say more than “call me” in case someone who shouldn’t know about their job, reads them.

“My dear General, we had to send someone home and now need replacement. Are you busy?”

“Kind of…”

“Are you free to suck Ben Solos dick for like thirty minutes, get twohundred bucks and leave?”

“Ben Solo lets me suck his dick?”

“He doesn’t know yet. Can you come?”

“I can always come.” He says with a snort about his own joke and hangs up. Studying is all fun and games as long as you can pay rent, afford books and have enough money left over for food. He already feared he had to spend the last week of the month eating ramen noodles, but thank goodness Ben Solo was probably picky enough to reject a partner.

Twenty minutes later he’s at the designated address, a small hotel, and is greeted by Phasmas assistant who takes the bill from the cab and ushers him upstairs.

“Why did Ben send the other guy away?”

“He didn’t. Didn’t pass the STD test thought. We figured you’re still clean since yesterday and Ben Solo is quite amicable when working with you, Poe said.”

“Alright then.”

 

“Ben is a businessman working and you are housekeeping, taking care of all problems.” Poe says when he comes in and points at the bathroom. “Outfit inside. Can you still deep throat?”

“I’m not wearing a maid costume.”

“You’re not. It’s a page boys. Go, we’re behind schedule.”

Hux quickly changes into the dark red uniform with a double row of gold buttons. Luckily it doesn’t clash with his hair. No need for extra shaving since it will be only him sucking Ben off. He hasn’t deep throated in a while so he takes the hotel room toothbrush and pushes it back. Yes, still no gag reflex. Awesome. The make-up lady quickly powders his face, adjusts his hat and straightens his uniform.

 

“You’ll come in, he is working, you pour coffee over his lap. Improvise if you want to. Go.”

Hux hates such stupid porn beginnings but oh well, he later has a date and twohundred bucks more, life could be worse.

“I- I’m so sorry!” he says when he knocks the cup over. The coffee isn’t hot, obviously.

“Shouldn’t you clean this up, boy?” Ben asks, his voice deep and strict. Hux shudders for the camera.

“Of course! I’m so sorry, Sir! Let me….” He kneels between Bens spread legs, Poe calls cut and they shift the chair a bit so the camera has a better angle.

When they roll again he apologizes profusely, wiping at Bens crotch and suggesting he should take the pants off.

“Since you made the mess, maybe you should take care of it?” Ben suggests and leans back like a spoiled prince. Hux really hopes his co-star will be mature enough not to comment on their position later, Hux had been mature to not tease him on the ball gag, too (at least not for long).

Poe calls some more directions out, they shift the lightning and position, doing some close ups of Hux’ incredible deep throat skill, then Ben is allowed to come.

“Oh his face or in his mouth?” Ben asks, without looking up from Hux, playing with the red hair that peeks out under the little hat.

Hux hums around Ben cock in protest.

“He doesn’t do face.” Phasma translates.

“Too bad.”

“Try to choke a little when he finishes.” Poe asks, always the professional. To Hux’ shame it’s not an act.

 

 

Hux gets to use the bathroom first, brushing his teeth and using the mouthwash Phasma brought. She knows he has an appointment later and now he has to get home, finish the chapter (because he want to graduate) and shower before meeting his date.

On his way home he wonders if Ben Solo is going to shower or not, because he got sucked off what usually isn’t involved with much sweating or a big mess since Hux dutifully swallowed. Stop being weird! He reminds himself, unlocking his door and peeling the jacket off. Always separate private and work life.

 

 

 

 

“ ‘Sup, General.” A smooth voice purrs into his ear, seconds later the supposed stranger slides into the chair in front of him.

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” Hux groans, hopefully hiding his initial shock of someones warm breath in his ear.

“No. 3 pm, corner table at Starbucks.” His _date_ reads off his phone and even shows the screen as proof. Hux sights, at least this isn’t a prank but a very awkward twist of fate. He needs new friends which aren’t mutual with his co-workers.

“Well,” Hux says putting on his resting bitch face. “This is awkward.”

The dude whos dick he sucked three hours earlier just nods.

“So you still wanna do this?”

“I don’t know, _Ben Solo_ ” he seethes. “Do you?”

Ben just shrugs. Looks out of the window. He cleaned up nicely. His hair is a little wet from the shower, and he isn’t wearing all black but a nice dark blue Henley.

“I think we should keep this professional.” He decides for them and Ben nods in understanding.

 

 

They came to terms that professional meant going to Bens place and fuck it out of their system, because why not?

He dark haired man sits him on the kitchen counter, attacking his throat and pulling on this belt. Hux tries to find some support but accidently knocks over a glass bowl. The loud shattering startles both of them.

“Fuck, Ben, I’m so sorry, I’ll repl-“

“It’s alright.” Ben interrupts and kisses him. “Also call me Kylo.”

“Alright, Kylo, but you really should clean this up before-“

“Shut up.” He murmurs against Hux’ lips, pulling them closer together.

They make it into the bedroom without further accidents or stepping into the shards (Kylo had the courtesy of carrying him because _he_ took off his shoes at the door, as any polite person would do), where Kylo almost throws him onto the bed.

Technically they already fucked, but this is different, this isn’t work and Hux is suddenly nervous.

His train of panicked thoughts is interrupted by Kylo stripping down to his underwear and there are suddenly way better things to do than worrying. Like the porn star he is, he crawls over to Hux and covers his slimmer body with his own.

With Kylos weight keeping him in place, the press of his body against all the right places and his mouth at Hux’ throat is freaking perfect. They stay in this position for an eternity, kissing and touching like teenagers, moving against each other slowly. Hux’ brain has shut off sometime during this, not able to think anything else than _oh_ , _nice_ and _more_ and he’s almost startled when Kylo breaks away from a deep kiss, perfect with a lot of tongue and swallowed moans  (Poe would be so proud) and sits up between Hux’ legs. Without saying a word he wipes the salvia from this lips, grabs the gingers arm and pulls him up (not as rough as during their first encounter) so that Hux is sitting on his lap, a nice friction between Kylos boxers and his jeans.

“This needs to go.” Kylo murmurs before tugging Hux shirt up. He happily goes with it, kissing Kylo again as soon as the shirt is over his head and lost in a corner of the bedroom.

“Do you want to top or bottom?” He asks lowly, more like a rumble in his chest, his breath hot on Hux face, dropping small kisses between the words.

“I-Idon’t know.” Hux admits because Kylo is a freaking distraction to thinking, and tangling his fingers in the black hair is way better than anything else right now.

“I’ll let you think then.” He says, kissing Hux with so much passion he didn’t think was possible and guiding him back on the bed. When he realises what Kylo is about to do, he tugs at his long hair, trying to stop him.

“You don’t have to do that.” He breathes.

“Think of it as repaying the favour.” Kylo isn’t really affected by the hairpulling, moving down Hux body in a smooth movement. His jeans and briefs are gone before he know how he took them off.

“Wait,” he begins again, scooting up against the headboard and away from Kylo, who just follows him like they were connected. “You really don’t have to do this. It’s fine.”

“But I want to.” He replies evenly and silences any further protest by sucking gently on Hux’ cock.

“Well then –Oh-“ his eyes flutter shut. Okay, this is really nice. Last time he got sucked off and not for porn is too freaking long ago to remember how it feels when someone doesn’t stop every two seconds to adjust the lightning.

When they told Hux’ he was a natural at sucking, he didn’t really know what to make of it because he obviously can’t judge this, but if he is a natural, Kylo must be a god, he’s sure. He is so close after only two minutes that he can’t even form a coherent sentence.

“Ben, I’m-“ he starts, then corrects himself. “Kylo-“

“Then come.” His partner says, almost annoyed, and flicks his tongue over the tip.

“No, not yet.”

“You can come on my face, if you want to, I don’t really like to swallow.”

“What?” That piece of information clears Hux head a little bit. “You like that?”

“Yea.”

“You kinky little bastard.” Hux laughs and falls back. “But, no thanks. It’s gross. We’ll make a mess.”

“I have a shower, you know.”

“Well if you insist…”

“Now it’s too late. I know something better.” Kylo says smiling, sliding up and kissing Hux again. Hux doesn’t know how he does it, but with his free hand he takes himself out and rubs their erections together until Hux comes between them with a shout.

Breathing hard Hux opens his eyes and looks at Kylo who seems oddly calm, one hand at the headboard holding himself up, the other at Hux’ hip drawing soft circles.

“So, do you want to top or bottom?”

Hux laughs at the question. “Like I can top now.”

“We can wait.” Kylo offers, kissing him again. It is unexpected that Kylo is such a soft and considerate lover.

“It’s fine.” He assures, smoothing through the dark hair. He’s also quite positive that it’ll take him an embarrassing long time to get hard again. Kylo stares at him with those unbelievably dark eyes until he gets uncomfortable, then nods and turn away for a second. Form the nightstand he gets lube and condoms, Hux laughs at the latter. They did it without already and they’re both clean since regular testing is mandatory in their job.

“We don’t want to make a mess.” Kylo explains and Hux laughs out loud.

“You’re right.” He agrees, still chuckling, hand moving up and down Kylos tight. “How often do you work out per week?”

“I don’t really work out.”

“That’s so unfair.” Hux groan turns into a moan when Kylo reaches between them.

“I do a lot of manual labour, thought.” He explains, lifting Hux leg unto his shoulder. “I and it kind of runs in the family.”

Hux huffs and decides to focus more on Kylos fingers than being upset about having to work out to get at least a little bit of muscle on him. He always knew (and was even told by Poe) that porn sex was totally different than real sex, so he can consider this his real first time of sleeping with a man, and (not that he’d tell Kylo this) he’s glad that Kylo is his first in that aspect. He is equal parts rough and gentle and what he does with his fingers is freaking awesome.

Before he continues turning Hux into a moaning and brainless mush on the bed he scoots back, throws the blanket off the bed completely and pulls Hux toward him so that they’re in the centre of the matrass, not so close to the edge.

“Any wishes?” He asks and rolls the condom down.

“Just get on with it, will you?”

Kylo sights dramatically but complies. Seriously, if he ever regretted working as porn actor, he’d now built a time machine and slap himself in the face, because not working in porn would mean not meeting Kylo and Kylo is freaking great and making him orgasm the second time today. Also, he’s kissing him again, what it so much better than chocolate chip cookies, and he freaking loves chocolate chip cookies.

 

 

Hux is still breathing hard, an arm thrown over his eyes. Kylo lies somewhere next to him, probably on his side because he is still touching Hux and drawing patterns on his side. He really expected that when you had a crazy sex life on camera with a lot of different positions your private sex life would be kind of boring, but wrong. Kylo probably performed even better than on his job, manhandling Hux into two or three different position (which were all fucking great, he can’t really pick a favourite) before coming, always rewarding him with mind blowing kisses.

“Ever had shower sex?” Kylo asks, suddenly awake again what disturbs Hux slightly. Where does he take all that energy from?

“Nooo…” He says slowly, peeking at him from under his arm.

“Come on then.” He pats Hux tight and scoots off the bed.

“Why are you so… energetic?”

“Because sex is great. Also showere sex is even better, you get clean and get off.” He picks up the lube bottle and throws it into the air, watching and catching it. It looks…. Cute. Kylo throws him another excited look and he can’t really say no to that, even though he’s pretty tired (maybe Kylo doesn’t spend his night studying and sleeps like a normal person).

“I really hope you don’t work in advertisement.”

 

Hux can’t really see why shower sex is so great; okay, warm water is nice, but everything is slippery and thought Kylo lets him top it’s weird and he doesn’t really know what to do. So after a few thrusts he decides it’s enough and lets Kylo do the work again, who literally holds him up against the wall and fucks him there. Like in the movies (and not the porn kind they do but the tasteful erotic ones), he wasn’t even aware that a man could hold up almost his entire weight (they’re the same height, Kylo can’t be so much heavier, he guesses) for such a long time _and_ have great sex.

As a reward Hux shampoos his hair twice and sucks him off, deep throating again.

 

By the time they make it out of the bathroom and get dressed, Hux realises it’s already dark. He didn’t expect his _date_ to go so long (or well) and actually has some serious studying to do. But also he’s hungry.

“What do you want to eat?” Kylo asks, leaning against the doorway in soft sweatpants and nothing else.

“Do you want to cook for me?”

Kylo just shrugs.

“Surprise me, then.”

While Kylo throws something together, Hux sits on the counter and steals a kiss every time Kylo passes him. They talk about their jobs, best and worst partners, scenes they liked or when they were almost backing out.

It’s nice and feels natural and not at all like a first date where you don’t know what to say.

 

 

They eat in mostly silence, both hungry, but Hux puts his feet on Hux tight and gently rubs them as to make up for not talking to him.

“I have class tomorrow…” Hux says softly when they are done and is really sorry for being the one to end their date.

“Oh.” Kylo mumble, not looking at Hux. A person can’t look so disappointed and cute, that’s not fair.

“But I’m not working until next week, if you want to we can meet up after class?”

“Yea, I’d like to do that.” Kylo pulls him in for another kiss.

“Great.” They get up in silence, put away the dishes and Kylo brings him to the door.

They stand there, a little awkward, so Hux kisses him again. For a long time. Like Kylos-neighbour-walks-all-three-stories-down-and-slams-the-front-gate long.

The breathless smile Kylo gives him make him smile all the way home.

 

 

 

 

“I fucked Ben Solo.” He tells Phasma the next time he’s at the studios.

“No shit Sherlock.” She grunts throwing clothes for the next scene at him.

“Like for fun. Not for work.”

She stares at him blankly. “When the two of you decide that you are in love and quit porn, I will never talk to you again. You can do the romantic shit when you are old and wrinkly, not as long as you make up 45% of our sales.”

“Thank you for your blessing.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you do google hotel page you actually find a picture of a strawberry blonde guy in a red uniform, that is kind of funny, I think.
> 
> I planned so much more side stories, like Finn being the newbie and Rey maybe not even knowing about his job, but then I have a test tomorrow for which I didn’t study soooo… Maybe I’ll write a second part, we’ll see.
> 
> Also I wanted to do a “Call On Me” /Hux in his yellow leotard thingie, but I didn’t know how 


End file.
